


Shoot - 【 First 】

by RenTDankworth



Series: Fallen [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Español | Spanish, M/M, Takao's double personality
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sus oídos continúan aturdidos, el olor a sangre y pólvora siguen presentes y esa voz en su cabeza no se calla por más que se lo pide, y Midorima...Midorima solo le dice una de las mentiras más hermosas que ha escuchado.</p><p>[TakaMido] [TID!Takao] [Fallen Series] [First Fallen]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoot - 【 First 】

**_—Shoot—_ **

**_._ **

_«If you going to **hit it** , hit it **until it breaks. »**_

**_._ **

**_—Oikawa Tōru._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Aún podía sentir como sus oídos silbaban hasta hacerle doler la cabeza, y perder la poca cordura que todavía conserva.

El sonido de las balas sigue sin detenerse, o al menos eso imaginó al ver como Midorima se acercó lentamente hasta él con una mirada fría, despiadada.

Llena de la crueldad y locura que ambos han alimentado día tras día.

—Todo estará bien Takao, todo estará bien… —Esa mentira le suena tan hermosa, tan real.

Las lágrimas no tardaron mucho en caer por sus mejillas.

Joder. Había asesinado de nuevo, de una forma mucho más cruel y despiadada que la anterior.

_—La rabia te consume cada vez más rápido…Kazunari._

Aquella risa estruendosa, la voz tan similar pero a la vez tan diferente a la propia tenía razón.

Tenía razón.

—¡Cállate! —gritó.

La risa no se detuvo, al contrario, se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte dentro de su cabeza. Y por más que Kazunari le gritaba que se callase y lo dejara en paz, eso nunca sucedió.

_—Recuerda que eres tú el que comete todos estos crímenes, no yo._

.

El aire frío se adentró fácilmente por su ropa haciéndole tiritar más de lo que ya estaba temblando presa del miedo a sí mismo.

—Tranquilo, ya pasó todo. —El suave toque de Midorima en su cabeza le tranquilizaba más de lo que pudiera esperar, le agradecía el gesto. En verdad, agradecía mucho el gesto. —Te prometo que todo estará bien.

De nuevo, esa mentira le reconfortaba.

En verdad, amaba que Midorima Shintarō le hiciera sentir tranquilo, que le ayudase a olvidar esa horrible sensación de la sangre recorriendo su piel, que le ayudara a olvidar que el olor a sangre y pólvora continúa estando presente.

Pero lo que más ama de alguien como Midorima, es que acepte que en su cabeza habitan dos personas completamente diferentes, y a las dos les quisiera de la misma forma.

.

.

—Tú nos perteneces Shintarō, que no se te olvide que nos perteneces a los _dos._


End file.
